Inevitable
by Starlight8
Summary: Missing scene from my "It's A One Time Thing That Just Happens A Lot" story. Won't make much sense unless you've read that one. Which, incidently, I'm updating and re-formatting and will finish at last! . S/OC


Disclaimer: As usual J.K.Rowling owns everything. All I get from this is a great big happy when other people like it too!

_Updated March 2008; but very little changes, other than formatting and slight word content._

A/N: This is the missing scene from my story "It's a one time thing that happens a lot". It makes more sense if you've read up to this point in the main story.

I'm not sure of it myself, read and let me know what you think. 

* * *

"It's inevitable right?" she whispered.

His hands slid around her waist to draw her against him closer still.

"Completely," he returned softly, one hand slid up her back to draw her shoulders closer to him; his other hand slid to cup her hip, pressing her to him. Meg brushed her lips against him and then drew her head back as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Severus?"

"Hum?" He caressed her back gently, working his hand inside her jumper to caress bare skin. She shivered and he smiled smugly.

"Is this going to be a one time thing?" she asked him, her breath caught in her throat. She had to know; had to know what he wanted from her.

"Yes, but just like before, it will happen a lot, I hope. Now shut up and let me kiss you, Megan." 

It was the first time he'd ever called her by her first name and she was surprised enough to pull back slightly.

"I've never heard you say my name before," she said softly.

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "Would you prefer me to call you, Professor Kincaid? Even while I'm going to..."

"No, no! I like hearing you say Megan." She cut him off hastily, blushing.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled her back against him.

"Megan," he muttered her name, his kiss demanding her complete submission.

His tongue slid across her lips, probing gently till she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She clung to him, her hands wound in his hair; she was fast losing control. His hand on her hip, keeping her tight against him, leaving her in doubt how much he wanted this too.

He drew back his head slightly, his face flushed, his eyes shinning with passion.

"Megan, I want to see you," he muttered as he stepped away from her slightly, breaking her hold on his hair. She swayed slightly, her knees threatening to give out.

"Let me see you." He drew his hands down to the edge of her jumper and in one fluid movement drew it up and over her head before tossing it to one side. Before she even had time to realise what had happened, his fingers had found the clasp of her bra and released it in one movement. No fumbling, no scratching her skin; Severus Snape knew exactly how to remove her bra in the quickest time possible.

"Sev…" her gasp of surprise made him chuckle slightly.

"What?" he murmured, his eyes racking over her.

She blushed and folded her arms; the cold air on her heated skin had cooled her passion enough for her to become shy with him.

"Don't hide from me," he whispered, stepping forward to take each elbow and draw her arms down to her sides.

"Severus… I'm…"

"Beautiful?" he said reverently before dropping smoothly to his knees in front of her.

"Er… I was gonna say cold actually." She struggled with the feelings raging through her and the stark, honest, desire on his face as he looked up into her eyes.

"Well, then I'd better warm you up a bit." He smiled slyly at her before dipping his head and catching one nipple in his mouth.

Meg cried out; she couldn't help herself. The sensation was amazing, a tingle that started and spread downwards quickly.

His raised his other hand and completely covered her other breast, using his palm to roll and massage her.

Megan was losing it fast, her hands went to his head, her fingers winding in his hair; the sound of her breathing the only noise to be heard in the quiet room. Her knees were beginning to buckle, but he wasn't letting her go yet.

He drew his hand down to the waistband of her skirt and undoing it slid it down her legs. His mouth on her breasts making it impossible for her to think about how his other hand was slowly ridding her of her other clothes. It was the cool air that finally told Megan she was completely naked in front of him.

"Sev," she sighed his name, only managing half of it, as his hand slid round her buttocks to caress the soft skin.

He raised his head and, using his hand on her hip to steady her, he placed a finger on the hollow of her throat and ran it down between her breasts, down over her belly. His eyes pinned hers as his finger slid between her legs and into the soft downy curls that lay there.

Meg drew in a ragged breath; her head falling back slightly as pure fire skimmed the path his finger had trailed. Megan's knees gave way and he quickly caught her hips with both hands as she sunk to the floor.

"Megan, you're perfect," he muttered.

"No, I'm not," she whispered, her hands traced down his cheeks as she knelt in front of him.

"You are to me," came his soft silky reply. He stood up gracefully, lifting her with him easily, and carried her into his bedroom.

"Severus, this is so unfair," she muttered into his neck.

"What is?" he asked as he lay her down on the bed.

"You have far too many clothes on," she murmured, arching as his hand grazed down over her body, his fingers teasing her.

"Sev… please…" Meg moaned his fingers danced over her skin, from her throat to her belly and lower. Applying no pressure, light enough for Meg to feel a whisper across her skin; but enough to make her arch into his touch desperate for more.

"What do you want?" he asked her softly, gently, a tone of voice she'd never heard from him before.

"You," she replied huskily knowing that all she wanted was him, now and forever.

"You haven't been touched before, like this, have you?" His fingers slid down her leg to her ankle and up the inside of her leg, applying enough pressure to make her part her legs. She shook her head, staring up into his black eyes, her mouth open, hardly breathing at all. Shivers ran through her as his fingers slowly crept up past her knee, up her inner thigh, agonisingly slow. She bit her lip as he touched her softly, his fingers gently pressing against the swollen sensitive flesh.

"Don't hold back," he groaned, her responses to him making his voice catch with desire. 

Meg shook her head, she could hear his words, but she didn't understand his meaning. She clung to his shoulders as his fingers began a slow movement that had her whimpering and wriggling beneath him; his eyes never leaving hers.

"Megan, I want to hear you," he muttered.

"Huh?" It was the only response Meg could manage.

"I want to hear you. I want to hear what I do to you," his voice was husky with need.

Meg's eyes flew open as he slid a finger into her.

"Severus!" she cried his name as his finger sliding in and out of her slick core.

"Better," he muttered, his eyes glittering with need.

"Please," she begged him, her fingernails raking over his back, the material of his robes bunching under her hands.

"Please what?" Severus knew exactly what she wanted, needed. But he wanted and needed to hear her say it out loud.

"Please, please… I…" Meg was becoming completely incoherent with need. She was aching for something she didn't understand.

"Tell me what you feel," he muttered, bringing his mouth to her ear as his fingers continued to probe and stroke her, never quite applying the pressure that would take her over, never touching long enough to send her spinning over the edge of her passion.

"I feel… I feel…" She dug her fingers into his back painfully, but he didn't flinch, didn't even register it.

"Come for me, Megan," he breathed into her ear and gave her the pressure she needed; he raised his head, needing to see her as she exploded around him.

She couldn't keep still as wave after wave of heat spilled over and around her, her body twitching, trying to draw away from his hand and trying to get closer at the same time. Her breathing ragged as she cried his name over and over as the sensations continued to assail her senses.

"Megan." He moved slightly, never taking his hand away from her. It took seconds for the candles to be extinguished and enough clothes to be removed and rearranged.

Meg was just beginning to become aware of herself and him when she felt him settle between her legs; her hands went to his shoulders and she realised he just had his shirt on now.

"Severus, the lights…" She couldn't see him, couldn't see anything in the sudden darkness of his room.

"Don't need them," he murmured his mouth by her ear again.

"I want to see you," she breathed, her body still twitching under his. His hands were cupping her hips gently; his lips and tongue playing with her ear.

"Nothing to see," he replied, he could still hear her heart beating fast, could feel her beginning to respond again to him.

"Severus, please let me see you," she whispered, her hands winding around his neck, her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

"Later; I need you Megan." His breath against her ear made her shudder.

"Then have me." She arched under him, revelling in her sudden power to make him respond to her, she could feel him pressed against her and it made her ache so deep that she couldn't keep from arching into him.

He lifted himself up, his hands slid under her hips to cup her; he raised her slightly and in one movement entered her completely.

Meg couldn't help the cry of pain that left her lips. It had been sudden and sharp; the pain of him filling her, breaking past her barrier was intense.

He held perfectly still, buried deep in her, his body shaking in reaction, the urge to drive into her almost overwhelming him.

Meg's breath caught in her throat, tears squeezed past her tightly shut eyelids. She tried to ease him back slightly, ease the pain that was ripping her apart.

"Don't move; it'll hurt more," he moaned raggedly. "I can't stop this now," he moaned and drew out slowly.

Megan braced herself for the pain to shoot once more through her. He entered her again and again and each time the pain lessened, bringing the ache back; an ache deep inside her, an ache that made her move to meet his movements. It took him by surprise but he was obviously pleased as he groaned her name.

She moved more by instinct now; an instinct that she didn't know existed. Her legs wound around his slim waist, drawing him deeper into her; the pain fading away completely, leaving just raw need.

"Severus!" she shouted his name as she felt the same sensations building in her; felt herself inch closer and closer with each thrust.

"Megan!" It was him crying her name that sent her over the edge, her body going into spasms of delight that had him crying out as his own climax hit him. They both spun out of control; clinging to each other as sensations washed over them.

Completely spent he collapsed down onto her, her arms winding around his back, comforting and being comforted.

After awhile he slid off her and kicked off his trousers and shrugged out his shirt, then he crawled under the covers, pulling them over her too.

"Severus?"

He drew the covers high, lying on his back, not touching her; his breathing still uneven.

"Can I have a hug?" Meg needed contact with him.

He was quiet for several minutes and, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, Meg thought he'd gone to sleep. But then she felt him move slightly, hesitantly at first; he turned onto his stomach and his arm crept around her waist drawing her closer till she was nestled against his side.

"I don't hug," he murmured. "But I will hold you."

Meg's eyebrows rose and she was glad it was too dark for him to see her grin of amusement.

"Everyone hugs," she replied, her arm sliding over his waist.

She felt him tense and then slowly relaxed; he was obviously not used to contact.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he sounded slightly impatient. "You're not going to be one of those people who insist on talking all night are you?"

"You're pretty damn good at getting a girl undressed without her realising it."

"I am," he replied arrogantly.

"I take it there's a lot of experience in your past." Meg wasn't fishing for past loves, well maybe she was, but she wanted to know how a person who was so antisocial and insisted on pushing people away, could get so good.

"Megan." He raised his head and reached across to pick up his wand; he re- lit the candles and stared down at her darkly.

"Don't ask questions," he whispered and ducking his head kissed her slowly and possessively.

Meg wanted to ask why, but his fingers trailing down prevented any sounds except whimpers from her. 

* * *

Meg was just on the edge of falling asleep. She was on her side, facing Severus. He was flat on his stomach and fast asleep, facing her, his black hair hiding most of his face.

She couldn't help the smug smile that crept across her face.

Her eyes wandered to his left arm that rested on the pillow above his head. The dark mark that lay beneath the skin was very faded, but still there; she doubted whether it would ever really go away. It was a mark that wiped the smile from her face. Severus Snape had a past that she had no idea about. He was a former Death Eater; and to some still had to appear to be one. She hadn't doubted him when he'd told her he'd done things she couldn't even imagine about.

_"Don't ask questions."_ He'd said to her earlier. Looking at him now she had the feeling that that would stretch to things other than his love life.

_"Sometimes a book is better left on the shelf."_

One of her father's sayings came to mind. Sadly she reached out and traced a finger down his cheek.

"What would I find if I opened you?" she murmured and smiled sadly. She was quite sure he'd never let her find out.

But she loved him, no matter what came to pass. Loved him for eternity, unconditionally. 

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! I've just re-read it and I'm still not sure that I've managed to get over that while Severus would be very gentle with Megan, he'd still have to be the one in control and still be just a little bit like the normal sarcastic, Severus. After all I can't see him changing just because he's in lust with her!

Thanks for everyone who've reviewed my other story and asked for this. I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much.


End file.
